Perfectly Fine
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. The biggest lie in the world? 'I'm Fine.' TxG.


**Just a one shot I came up with when I got yogurt. :) Hope you guys like it! I'm working on my other chapters right now too. :D Enjoyyy! Love, Bailey!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

Have you ever heard that one of the biggest lies in the world was, 'I'm Fine'? Yeah? Well those two words I used in the past were hardly a lie. But these past couple of weeks? They have been a lie.. Every time I've spoken those two words.

The sun was setting at its usual time, the purple and pink reflecting off the windows of _Dale's Ice Cream Shoppe,_ the light blue paint inside the shop making it look like a pale green. Sitting down at one of the tables outside of the shop, I took out my phone checking the time.

I sighed, knowing that he was late again. He was always late now. The kind of boyfriend who would apologize every time they were late and made up stupid excuses. I looked in the ice cream shop window, noticing 2 workers serving ice cream to customers with a stupid grin on their face.

Looking back in front of me I saw my boyfriend walk down the street frantically. I knew what was coming.

"Oh jeez, Gabi. I'm sorry for being late again." I stared into his eyes, they most certainly weren't full of honesty. Quite the opposite actually. I knew him. I knew his game. Things have changed a couple weeks ago. "Basketball camp took forever to get over with tonight." I know he was with another girl. He just wouldn't actually do anything with them. He's that good of a person, from everything I've learned from him before.

I nodded, his normal excuse through the whole summer. "It's fine." I lied through my teeth.

He smiled, that nearly perfect smile. "So how're you, baby?"

"Fine," And there it was. "And you?"

"Great, now that I'm with you." He held that same, fake grin.

"Awh." I forced a smile. "How sweet." I played with the hem of my shirt. A silent sigh going through my mind. Everything about our relationship the past two weeks is all a lie. Everything he's said to me, he lies. I see it through his eyes. I know him that well, but he doesn't know me that well. Sad to say he was my best friend before this whole dating thing too.

"Are you hungry?" He took a glance through the large window. I looked too, noticing the cashier looking down quickly, the top of his worker hat now clearly visible.

I shook my head, my curls following curtly, "No. Thanks, though."

"Are you sure?" His mesmerizing eyes staring into mine.

I blinked a couple times, trying to regain myself, "I'm sure." I smiled lightly. "How's basketball camp?"

"Great." He grinned. "So excited for school to start again and everything go back to normal."

_Normal?_ I snorted inwardly. _Nothing was normal between us anymore. But I don't think you're talking about normal as between us either..._ I silently told him.

"Me too." Another one of my many lies to him. Since when did everything in our relationship seem so fake? But I did hope for us to go back to normal.. "Are you excited for the new year of being a Senior, finally?"

He nodded, "Hell yeah I am! It's the last year" He chuckled. "How bout you babe?"

I nodded as well, "Yeah." I smiled, "It's pretty exciting. But I'm scared to graduate, you know?"

He smiled sympathetically. "It's going to happen, no matter what."

Looking down, I sighed, "I know."

His hand slipped over mine. I smiled lightly looking up at him. "But I'll still be here for you."

And I looked into his eyes. It was genuine. I knew the friend in him would still be there for me. That was the only thing in these past couple weeks that made me happy.

He smiled, leaning against the table. "I love you" He told me quietly.

I smiled, "You too." I whispered and we shared a light kiss.

Pulling back, I sat limply back on my chair a weak smile on my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, my hands rubbing across my face, "I can't do this anymore."

He sat up, listening intently, "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I can't do us anymore. Everything between us for the past couple weeks everything has been a lie." I breathed out quickly. "You've been lying to me, I know you have been. And everything you've been telling me it's all fake. And I go along with it all and it just doesn't make sense anymore. We don't make sense anymore." I stood up out of my chair, starting to pace back and forth. Breathing in and out quickly. A moment later, I stood there staring at the ground, my eyes slowly looking up to his. "We're done." I told him quietly. "I'm lying to myself, and we're lying to each other. I can't do it anymore."

He was sitting there staring at me. Just plainly staring at me. Why won't he say anything?! I blinked, tears surfacing my eyes, making everything blurry. I blinked again, the tears tumbled down my cheeks.

He stood up suddenly, startling me. He didn't seem angry. He didn't seem sad. He had no expression on his face. His hazel eyes stared into my water-filled brown ones. "I'll see you later, Gabriella." He bid me goodbye. He shook his head, and then I noticed a tear gliding down his cheek, slowly. Taunting me.

"Damon." I whispered as he left, his backside fading as he goes further. I frowned, and sat down in the chair again. My hands knotting up my hair as I dig through it, and rubbed my temple. My mind replaying the events that didn't even happen 5 minutes ago.

Sitting back moments later, I leaned against the back of the chair and tapped the table my thoughts falling elsewhere. It felt as if everything that has happened time didn't even pass. The sun was still where it was when I first arrived. Everything was different, yet the same.

Staring ahead at the hazy mountains far away, I saw a cup of ice cream set on the table. Glancing up at the person who set it down, then glanced back down at the ice cream, I glanced back up again.

Whoa.

I stared at him. His eyes. They were amazing. They were an ocean blue that I could just stare into forever.

"Um, Hi." He chuckled nervously, reaching back as his muscles rippled from the slight movement. He rubbed his neck, the sleeve of his blue shirt sliding back a little, revealing more of his nice guns.

Damn.

"I kind of saw how stressed you were, and I decided to bring you complimentary ice cream" He chuckled, grinning. His smile shining in the sunset, making his cerulean eyes brighter.

I smiled back. One of the first authentic smiles I've had in a while, "Thanks."

"I hope everything's alright." He dropped his arm. I noticed the label on his shirt. He worked here. Was he the guy at the cashier? He wasn't wearing a hat now.

"Everything's okay. Thanks though."

"Are you sure? It didn't look like it was okay." He paused, staring at me intensely, his bright blue eyes burning into me.

I sighed, "I don't know.." I rested my elbows onto the table, accidentally knocking over the ice cream onto the ground. Onto his Vans. "Oh my god." My hand swung to my mouth cupping it. "I am so sorry!"

The gorgeous boy stood there, chuckling and moving his feet around, shaking off the ice cream. I grabbed napkins off the table and bent over and wiped the ice cream off of his shoe.

"Um." He chuckled nervously, his arm going back and he rubbed his neck again. Was that something he did when he didn't know what to say? "It's okay" He laughed, "It's no big deal."

"I just wasted your money, and I ruined your shoes. What a horrible day. I'm so sorry." I sat back, out of breath from talking, my hands rested on the table as I fidgeted around.

He sat down in the chair that Damon occupied a while ago, wiping the rest off himself. "You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head. "It'll be fine." He smiled, reassuringly, a hand resting on mine. I stared at our hands. My hands were tingling as his warm big hands were still on mine. They were really soft, from what I could feel from the top of my hand.

"Um" I coughed quietly. He automatically took his hands off mine. The tingly feeling still lingered there.

"Sorry." He chuckled again, his hand reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck, his biceps rippled. I couldn't stop staring. "I didn't register what I was doing."

I smiled, blinking away. "It's okay"

"So yeah. My shoes are fine." He chuckled looking down at his shoes. "And about you and you're boyfriend.. or ex. Well, I'd say sorry, but I know that doesn't mean anything."

I sighed, "Eh. It was over for weeks already from whatever the hell has been going on." The fact that he knew that sorry didn't really mean anything, made my tummy fill with joy. Something actually genuine.

"Well still." He smiled a reassuring smile.

I took a look back into the ice cream shop as I heard the door make a ringing noise, letting us know there were more customers coming in. "I think you should get back to work" I let on. But for some strange reason, I didn't want him to leave. Having him here made me feel whole, that everything was going to be fine.

He looked into the shop and shrugged, "I've got more time." He grinned. His smile, was just so perfect.. And I must look like a creeper just staring at him. Damn it. I smiled back at him lightly and he held out his hand. "I'm Troy. And you are?"

"Gabriella." I reached his hand and we shook hands a shock shot through my arm and down my spine. It was unusual, but it was so familiar.

"Beautiful name." he smiled, "For such a beautiful girl" I heard him whisper. Was I not supposed to hear that?

I giggled, "Thanks." I realized our hands were still shaking mid air above the table. "Um." I pulled back and his cheeks flushed as he pulled his hand back too. "Have we met before? I feel like I know you already. Sorry, that sounds a bit creepy."

He chuckled, throwing his head back, "I'm pretty sure we haven't, Gabriella." He held a smile on his lips still. "I moved here from California in the beginning of the summer."

"Oh. Explains everything." I mumbled. Of course it does. He was tan, gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes. Oh and ripped, if I forgot that. "That's great." I said aloud. "Where are you going to school?"

"Ah. I'm not in college." He chuckled. "Senior. Going to go to East High? This upcoming fall."

He's going to East High?! "No way!" I laughed, "I'm going to East High as a Senior this year too." I grinned.

"Sweet." He chuckled. "It's nice meeting you" he smiled.

I grinned, "You too."

"Hm. You're right. It feels like I already know you too." He told me, leaning back in his chair.

The door to the shop ringed again, more customers coming in. "I should get going." He stood up, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, you probably should." I stood up as well, a little disappointment overcoming me.

"Well hey." He smiled, "My shifts almost over. So if you want to wait, that'd be cool and we could hang out, Gabriella."

I smiled, "Sure."

He grinned, "Alright. You can have some ice cream if you want" He chuckled, "It's on me."

"Maybe I'll wait 'til after you're shift?"

"Perfect," He grinned again, his teeth shining in the sunset. "I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and sat back down, playing with the napkin dispenser as he went back inside.

Looking inside, I saw him throw on his worker hat and go to the cashier and ring up his customers. Once he finished with a few he looked up and grinned at me. I smiled back.

Everything was finally actually fine.


End file.
